battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Maps
Overview Battle Maps are essentially the background layout of the battle system, often themed to the location of the battle. They also define the unit types that can be used in battle. Additionally, some Battle Maps feature Environmental Damage over Time. They can be roughly divided into three categories: * Land-based Battle Maps * Water-based (or Naval) Battle Maps * Combined Battle Maps (both land and water) Placement of units is limited by the amount of tiles in the battle grid, which is either 13 (vs. 13) or 9 (vs. 9). Also, all battles have a unit limit, which restricts the amount of units that can be fielded. Land-based Battle Maps Land-based Battle Maps were the first and only type of Battle Maps until the 4.5 Patch. They generally allow all land-based infantry, vehicles, critters and air units (with the exception of the Cave Battle Map). Jungle The Jungle Battle Map is used in the tutorial battle against the Rebels. It is also used at the Raptor Island during a few missions. Default The Default Battle Map is used for most battles. Specifically all battles at the Outpost. Raider The Raider Battle Map is primarily used for battles in Raider Camps. Frontier The Frontier Battle Maps are primarily used for battles in Civilian Towns in the Southern Frontier. City The City Battle Map is used for battles in city-type locations like Greenborough, Marin and New Haven. It is also featured as the Battle Map for Random PvP Matches and Fight a Friend PvP Matches. Lastly, it's used in some Boss Strikes that feature the Rebel Army. Snow The Snow Battle Map is primarily used for battles in the Eastern Wastes. It is also featured in some Boss Strikes along with Environmental Cold DoT. The amounts of Environmental Cold DoT are as follows: I17 The I17 Battle Map is used exclusively inside Installation 17. Cave The Cave Battle Map is used primarily inside the Spiderwasp Nest. It is also featured in some Boss Strikes along with Environmental Fire DoT. The amounts of Environmental Fire DoT are as follows: Arena The Arena Battle Map is used exclusively for Anytime PvP battles inside the Combat Arena. Since the 4.6.2 Patch, a maximum of two of the same unit in defensive and offensive battles are allowed in these battles. Water-based Battle Maps Water-based Battle Maps were first introduced in the 4.5 Patch as part of the naval campaign. They generally allow all water-based units and air units (LTA only in the Bay Battle Map). Bay The Bay Battle Map is used for naval battles in the Western Ocean, the Northern Frontier and the Outpost. Ocean The Ocean Battle Map is used for naval battles in the Western Ocean, the Northern Frontier and the Outpost. It doesn't allow LTA unit types, unlike the Bay Battle Map. Combined Battle Maps Combined Battle Maps were first introduced in the 4.7 Patch and can currently only be found in encounters at the Reef Bandit Camp. Allowed unit types are the same as the "Bay" Battle Map, but the opposing army has 4 land tiles. This is therefore the only Battle Map that allows naval units to target and attack land-based units. Sea/Land Category:Game Information